


Never Spoken Love [Riot/Robin]

by punkophobia



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkophobia/pseuds/punkophobia
Kudos: 2





	Never Spoken Love [Riot/Robin]

The pirate looked down at his palm, the beautifully colored moss green and rust red jewel stealing all of his thoughts. It had been some time since some gemstone took his attention like that, the feeling of the gem on his hand reminded him of all the brutal stealing he did on the sea, almost as if to make the brunette feel guilty — which he didn't — for it.

He snapped out of his thoughts with the Prince calling his name, then turned his glance as he tried to put the gem back on the little box from which he had taken it, but the voice a tad sleepy — but soothing as always — protested calmly.

"Don't." 

Robin adjusted himself on the bed and Riot looked at him, fully petrificated by the soft command of the Prince. 

"If you like it so much, you can keep it, as a gift from me." 

The grip on the pirate's hand got more firm, his blood circulating like hot lava from his toes to his head, making his cheeks go a tad more crimson than usual. Sadly, the poor moon light that passed through the curtains inside the bedroom wasn't powerful enough to show the Prince the precious shy look that his "friend" had on his face. 

"...T-thanks, froggy."

Robin gave him a weak smile and decided to let that one slide, as he was too tired to confront the smaller rebel. He adjusted himself on the bed one more time, letting his body lay down on the soft mattress. 

Riot kept looking at the Prince's silhouette underneath the covers and thought about what he was about to do, but couldn't find a reason *not to* , he knew the Prince would just kick him out of the bed if he didn't like it, so. The punk took his boots off and let his medallion collar and the new acquired jewel sit on the comber, his body moving itself slowly to the Prince's bed, finding a empty spot and moving himself underneath the covers, the warm feeling taking his whole body.

As he made himself comfortable, the pirate knew the Prince had noticed him, but was still doing nothing to protest against it, so he just crawled closer to him, closing his eyes as he let out a small sigh. After a bit of time, the punk felt a soft warm hand brush against his chin, pushing it up softly but then cupping his cheek, a thumb slowly making it's way underneath one of his eyes, so he opened them and started looking at the face of the blue eyed Prince with a soft expression of confusion, but at the same time, he had never been so sure of what he was feeling.

That soothing, calm feeling of comfort wasn't something he could ever _**ever**_ confuse with something else.

"Can i kiss you, mister Hook?"

His voice sounded as smooth as ever, but this time all of the things and the feelings surrounding them made everything more fragile than it ever were. And with a soft head sign, their lips connected, sharing the warmth of their never spoken love.


End file.
